


Mine

by kgbucky (JuliaJMD)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/kgbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a nice guy, but he is still a man. And men get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Steve and Natasha had been dating for over a month and everything was doing fine. They never fought and none of them was jealous of one another. They seemed to understand each other and the fact that Natasha called much attention to herself wherever they went, never seemed to be a problem. After all, Steve knew he had a very attractive girlfriend, who he also knew to be faithful to him.   
  
That night, Fury had assigned them for a mission, a very simple one. They had to go after a millionaire playboy (not Tony), he was the son of a very influential man in the city of New York, so the girls were all over him. They had to get all the information they could from him and then dispose of him. He was burden to S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S government. Steve knew that Natasha was completely opposed to that, but orders were orders and she had to follow them.   
  
They would meet him at a club and Natasha had to seduce him. Just that part bothered Steve deeply. He knew that whatever she was going to do to the man was just part of the job, but he didn't like it and he thought it couldn’t get worse until he saw her walk into his apartment. She was stunning in a short and tight black dress and red high heels. Her makeup was light and her lipstick was dark red.   
  
“Hi, Steven.” Natasha greeted with a smile. He loved it when she called him by his full name and she knew it.

  
“Hi, Nat.” He smiled and walked to her. He placed a kiss on those luscious red lips of hers. “You look beautiful.”   
  
Natasha opened the small purse she was carrying and reapplied her lipstick. “Thanks.” She said and wrapped her arm around his, “Shall we go?”   
  
“We shall.” He told her and opened the door of his apartment for her. Natasha was all dressed up, all pretty and it wasn’t because of him. It was because of a man she didn’t even know, because of her work. He was jealous and he was doing his best not to let it show. Steve knew that she could read right through him, but he didn’t mind her knowing that he was jealous of her.   
  
Natasha didn’t fail in keeping a normal conversation with him the entire way to the club, what made him even more nervous. She seemed oblivious to how he was feeling at the moment, but he knew she wasn't. His jealousy didn't bother her at all. She was used to doing that kind of thing and he almost pitied her for that.   
  
When they got to the club, Steve sat on the bar and watched as Natasha danced with him in the most obscene ways he could think of. She rubbed herself all over him and whispered things in his ear that made him grin like a pervert. All the while he was there, he couldn’t focus on anything else. Not on his drink, not on the movement around him, not on the security guards that followed the man everywhere, all he saw was Natasha dancing for another man. His grip on the glass of brandy he was having tightened. He watched when he finally grabbed her arm and led her out of the club.   
  
They got into the car and Steve did the same, he followed them close behind, he watched as Natasha kissed the other man’s neck and his grip on the steering wheel of the car tightened. He knew that it was part of her work and that Natasha had to do that so she could convince him, but Steve couldn’t help it. He wanted her to do that to him not to a random man she met, not so someone who was only a mission to her. He felt a blush creep over to his cheeks, a mix of anger and just a little bit of shame. He wanted her to be bold with him just as she was being with the other man.

 

To see her do that to someone else, reminded him of just how… vanilla - that was the term he read on Wikipedia - their relationship was. Natasha had a lot of experience and, sometimes, he felt as if he might be boring her.   
  
All the way to the millionaire’s penthouse was like that, her doing those things that managed to set him off. He parked the car one block from the building and walked all the way towards there. When he barged into the room. Natasha had a gun pressed against the suspect’s head and a steel grip on his neck.   
  
“… And you will tell us all that we want to know, got it?”   
  
“Y-Yes.” The man said, fear in his voice.   
  
“Good.” She nodded in approval and let go of his neck, the gun still pointed at him. “And, if you try to run, there is an entire team of agents all over this building waiting for you.”   
  
There she was, the badass assassin he loved, the one who made even the toughest of men spit out all their secrets. She had the ability of making people love her and fear her at the same time, to tell everyone things about her and still be a mystery. And that was what he loved about her. How she could be many people at once but stay the same. And just like that, he felt all his jealousy go away. But it was only for a moment, because the images kept coming back for him.   
  
The team of agents that were on the building was responsible for taking him away and Steve and Natasha were free for the night.   
  
“Can you give me a ride back?” Natasha asked.   
  
“Sure.” He nodded, his tone cold and distant.   
  
During their ride, Steve ignored all her attempts of keeping a conversation with him, answering her questions with short sentences until she finally stopped trying and simply stared out of the window. Instead of taking her to her apartment, he drove them to his.   
  
“Steve, why did you bring me here?” she inquired, her voice was deeper. She knew of his intentions.

 

He closed the door.   
  
“Because, Natasha.” He cornered her against a wall, so she would have no escape. He towered over her and she seemed so small, so vulnerable, “You are mine.”   
  
He felt Natasha shudder underneath him, a small smile she was trying to conceal graced her lips for a second.   
  
“And only mine” He said   
  
“I’m yours.” She replied, her eyes locked with his, her voice husky. Her eyes were of a darker color and her pupils dilated. He couldn’t resist it and he kissed her, he captured her lips with his in a fiery passion that was buried deep somewhere inside him. The same one that she had tried to unleash far too many time and didn’t work.   
  
He looked in her eyes again and saw that she knew that she had him right where she wanted him. It was all a game, something to unleash the beast inside him. That all she had done, it was part of the job she was assigned, but it was also a way to get him to do what she wanted him to do all along in that relationship. He was angry, but he was also aroused at the same time.

 

And the way her hands crept up from his chest to his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. And the nails scratching his skin softly, leaving beautiful red marks. His animal side was louder.   
  
Natasha then tried to do things they way they always were, starting to take control subtly, but this time, he would make things his way. He pinned her hands above her head and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “This time, Natasha, I make the rules.”


End file.
